Hammer to Fall
Hammer To Fall is a song written by Brian May. It appears on the album The Works and was released as a single in 1984. It is a guitar-driven hard rock song based around a repeating guitar riff in the key of A major. The pitch of the recorded song sounds slightly flat. The song was a hit throughout Europe, reaching number 13 in the UK charts, but it did not chart in the US. 'Versions' Album version (4:28) This is the version of the song which appears on the album The Works. It can also be heard on Queen Rocks and was the version which Queen played live. Single edit (3:40) The single version of the song was edited down by almost 50 seconds to remove an instrumental section in the middle and to shorten the outro. It features a different vocal take by Freddie Mercury on the line "baby, now your struggle's all in vain" and a re-recorded guitar solo with some added guitar harmonies. The single edit appears on Greatest Hits II and in the song's music video. Headbanger's Mix / Extended version / 12" version (5:25) An extended version of the song (known as the 'Headbanger's Mix') was released as a 12" single and also appears on The 12" Collection and the bonus disc of the 2011 deluxe edition of The Works. It features an extended intro based on the song's bridge and a new extended guitar solo towards the end of the song. Reception Hammer to Fall is the track number 8 of the album The Works. It was also featured in the compilation Greatest Hits II and in Queen Rocks. Lyrics Here we stand or here we fall History won't care at all Make the bed light the light Lady Mercy won't be home tonight yeah You don't waste no time at all Don't hear the bell but you answer the call It comes to you as to us all We're just waiting For the hammer to fall Oh ev'ry night and every day A little piece of you is falling away But lift your face the Western Way Build your muscles as your body decays yeah Toe your line and play their game yeah Let the anaesthetic cover it all Till one day they call your name You know it's time for the hammer to fall Rich or poor or famous For your truth it's all the same (oh no oh no) Lock your door the rain is pouring Through your window pane (oh no) Baby now your struggle's all in vain For we who grew up tall and proud In the shadow of the mushroom cloud Convinced our voices can't be heard We just wanna scream it louder and louder louder What the hell we fighting for? Just surrender and it won't hurt at all You just got time to say your prayers While your waiting for the hammer to hammer to fall It's gonna fall Hammer..you know..hammer to fall While you're waiting for the hammer to fall Give it to me one more time Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:The Works